Head over Feet
by pauliswan
Summary: What happens when Rosalie signs Bella, Alice and her up for personal training? 3 hot personal trainers. One for alice one for rosalie one for bella. Read to find out. M for adult themes and language ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**OKAY! So the first 4 chapters of this story are written by **_**Mrs**__**.JasperWhitlockHaleCullen. **_**She then gave me the story, so I started at chapter 5. Please review! This is my first story on fanfiction. Also there is some "adult theme in chapter 5…"**

Rose P.O.V

"I'll be back in an hour!" I shouted up the stairs. I grabbed a bottle of water, my iPod and closed the door behind me. i jogged my way t the gym and signed in. I hopped on the treadmill and turned on my iPod, when I heard the most annoying voices.

"I'm telling all the girls that he is all booked up and doesn't have enough space for anymore people." Fake blond number 1 said.

"I know. Like me too! Everybody like knows that like Emmy belongs to me and that Jazzy belongs with Cynthia and Eddie belongs to you, Nathaly" Fake blond number 2 said. _I feel sorry for whoever Emmy, Jazzy and Eddie are._

I finished on the treadmill and noticed I was late for the mall with Bella and Alice. On my way to the showers I passed the Personal Training room and noticed three attractive guys lifting weights and the best part was that they had the 'trainer' shirt. _One for Bella one for Alice and one for me! I have to sign us up!_ I took a quick shower and text Bella.

_Belly,_

_Sorry, I am running late _

_I'll meet you at the mall in a bit._

_Love,_

_Rose xoxo_

As soon as I put my phone away I literally ran to the front desk and rang the little bell.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia" Cynthia said, _so this must be the last addition to the other two fake blonds._

"Yeah, nice to meet you Cyn, I want to sign up for the Personal Training program." I said with a fake smile.

Her smile was equally as fake. "I'm afraid that the personal trainers are not accepting anyone new anymore, you see their schedules are booked to the max. I'm sorry."

_Sorry my ass. _

"Really? So all _eight_ personal trainers are booked?" I asked.

"Yupp! All eight and they won't be available to help any--" Cynthia was interrupted by a male blond.

"Jessica called and wants you to meet her at the mall with your other Friends in ten minutes. Let me handle his lady you should be on your way," the man said "Oh and Cynthia? We do have a lot of space left for more people, thanks to you and your friends." He called back as he lead me into a room that said "personal training Information"

"Ok, my name is Jasper and I am a personal trainer. I understand that you want to sign up for a P.T?" Jasper asked

"My name is Rosalie, call me Rose and yes I want to sign my sisters and myself for a P.T." I responded back.

"That's fine, just sign these forms, here is a pen and a clipboard, if you feel more comfortable with a female P.T you just circle 'female' at the bottom if you don't then you will be assigned a male. Any questions?" Jasper asked

"Nope, no thank you." I smiled. I took a seat and filled out the papers and I purposely didn't circle 'female' at the bottom.

"Here you go, Jasper." i handed him all three clipboards.

"Thank you, Rose. You will be assigned a P.T, and will receive your information in the mail in the next couple of days, if you don't receive he information in less than a week and a half please be sure to come talk to me or any other representative, okay?" he smiled.

"Yeah thank you, bye." I called back as I left. I hailed a cab and took my phone out.

I couldn't wait to tell my sisters!


	2. You did WHAAT!

**Chapter 2: You did WHAT?!?!**

**Bella Point of View:**

_Belly,_

_Sorry, I am running late _

_I'll meet you at the mall in a bit._

_Love,_

_Rose xoxo._

"Alice, Rose said she's gonna meet us at the mall." I told my sister as I slipped into my mini skirt that Alice got me last year. **(A/N: pretend she is confident)**

"Okay, that's fine, UGHH! I can't find my red shirt!" Alice called back from her room. I crossed the hall and entered her room. I grabbed the red shirt that was on the floor and threw it at her.

"Find it yet?" I laughed as she tripped over her Jimmy Choo heel.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense." She said as she put on her mascara and lip gloss, me and my sisters weren't a big fan of lipstick. I grabbed a cute bag from her closet and went to the kitchen to grab my car keys. As I stepped outside the cold wind hit me, it was much too cold for November in New York, I went upstairs to put on a sweater. On my way upstairs I yelled at Alice that I would be driving. She said it was fine.

I got into my baby, half a year ago when my sisters and I graduated college my dad brought us new cars. I had a black Honda Jazz; Rose had a red Honda Jazz and Alice a white Honda Jazz.**(A/N: pics on profile)**My dad never had problems with money seeing as he owned three well known hardware stores.

My sisters and I looked alike expect for the fact that Rose has blonde hair, Alice has black and I have dark brown. Other than that we have the same skin color- creamy with rosy cheeks, we all have my dad's eyes-dark brown. Renée our mother lived in Michigan with her husband, while my dad lived three blocks away from us with our stepmom, Veronica. We loved Veronica she was perfect for my dad.

Remembering my dad reminded me that I had to call him. _What is taking Alice so long?_

"ALICE! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA LEAVE ROSE WAITING!" I yelled while honking the horn respectively as to not wake the neighbors seeing as it was eight and a Sunday.

"I'm going, I'm going. Jeesh beauty takes time," she scolded me. Rolling her eyes, she sat shotgun.

"Yeah you woke up when Rose left which was at six a.m. and you want how much time? Plus you look exactly the same as when I left your room." I shot back. She rolled her eyes again and muttered something about 'impatience getting you nowhere'. In ten minutes I was parking the car in the mall parking space. As we walked to the entrance we saw Rose with a big smile on her face. Alice had to comment on that.

"I think either she saw shoes on sale or she met a cute guy," she said as we walked towards Rose.

"Ten on she saw a cute guy," I betted. My sisters and I loved to bet.

"You are on," Alice smirked. I walked up to Rose taking time to evaluate her earrings they looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Rose, why does your jewelry look awfully familiar?" I voice my question.

"Oh because I borrowed it from you," she grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took in her outfit she had on a red tank top with a short grey cardigan and a jeans mini skirt and black sandals. Almost like Alice's outfit, Alice had an orange tank top deciding that she didn't want the red one, a dark brown waist long cardigan and white mini shorts with brown ballet flats. I had a light blue tank top, a dark blue waist long sweater coat and black mini skirt with black uggs.

"So...why are you all smiles?" Alice asked impatiently. I looked at Rose.

"Well today I went to the gym like always, and I was leaving when I passed by the personal training room and saw the three hottest guys EVER and decided that we could get personal trainers so I signed us up!" Rose explained in one breathe.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Alice screamed. I clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, people were staring.

"I thought that it was a good idea," Rose defended herself. I didn't think it could be that bad plus the last guy I dated was half a year ago. If these boys are as cute as Rose says they are then maybe we could date or something.

Maybe, just maybe.


	3. annoying

**Chapter 3: **Annoying

**E.P.O.V:**

"Jazz, did anyone new sign up?" I ask my friend as we came home. He looked annoyed, truth be told we were all annoyed. Jessica stopped by to pick up Cynthia, Nathaly and Karina, but she also stopped by to flirt with us.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, some girl named Rosalie signed herself and her sisters up." He took a Gatorade and turned on the TV.

"Dude so each of us is going to train one?" Emmett asked. I flicked his head.

"Duh, there are three of them no one is allowed to train more than one at a time." I said the obvious answer. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and gave me the finger. I the mature adult ignored him.

"So pass me the information sheet so I could fill out their information." I told Jazz. He reached into his bag and took out a folder he tossed it at me.

"Okay so who wants Rosalie, who wants Mary Alice, and who wants Isabella?" I asked.

"I liked Rosalie, but she seems more of Emmett's kind of trainee." Jasper informed us. So I filled out Rosalie's paper and decided to put Mary Alice under Jasper's list. Lastly I filled out Isabella's paper. I put them in envelopes.

"I'm going to go mail these before we forget; do you guys want anything from outside?" I asked my friends.

"Get some milk and cereal." Jasper said. I nodded and grabbed the keys.

As I walked I went back to the day I met Emmet and Jasper.

_Flash Black,_

_I was jogging and listening to Linkin Park when I felt someone jogging beside me. I looked to my left and saw a blonde man jogging with me._

"_Hey," he said. "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, call me Jasper." He smiled._

"_Edward Masen Cullen, call me Edward." I smiled back._

_Three weeks later we went to a small, quiet bar named "Nett's" and heard two men arguing in the parking lot._

"_You aren't supposed to be here!" A blond man yelled._

"_Look Newton you can pay me back and then you can get your ass out of my face!" A burly man threatened._

"_Look McCarty, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." The man 'Newton' put his hands up in surrender._

"_No can do. Now I want my damn $264." The 'McCarty' man yelled._

"_Dude just give him the damn money and fuck off." I stepped in between the two of them. Newton took out $264 and gave it to McCarty. Newton left._

"_Thanks man, I was just about to rip his puny head off." McCarty said._

"_No problem, my name is Edward and this is my friend Jasper." I introduce myself._

"_Emmett McCarty Brandon" He introduced himself also. I shook his hand and invited him some drinks, which he insisted to pay for. Let's just say that after that we were good friends. Two years later we found a flat together and every since then we've lived together._

_End of flash back._

I laughed to myself as I walked inside the flat. Jasper was already sleeping and Emmett was doing his laundry in the laundry room. I put the groceries away and said goodnight to Emmett and went to shower and sleep. All I could think about was 'please don't let Isabella and her sisters be like most girls'.

That was my last thought as sleep overtook me.


	4. Personal trainer

**Chapter 4: **Personal Trainer.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Rose, what time do we have to be at the gym?" I asked my sister. She looked in her schedule thingy and studied it.

"Umm…it says around 7 am." She told me while serving herself a light breakfast.

"Oh okay then, Alice is done changing so we are only waiting on you." I told her while grabbing my car keys. "And if you don't hurry we will leave you!" I threatened. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready. Alice came down and went to wait outside, I followed after her.

"It's too cold for November," she complained. I nodded my head in agreement and took my phone out. It was six-forty-five. _Dad should be awake by now. _I thought as I remembered I had to call him. I dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I greeted.

"Oh, hey Bells it's been a while since I've seen you." He said.

"Dad, you live a few blocks away you could come see us anytime you want." I told him.

"Well yeah but still, Veronica wants you guys to come to our house for thanksgiving. Jacob is coming down too." He told me.

"Jake is coming?" Jake was my stepbrother, he lived in upstate with his dad and his fiancé.

"Yea, so is Nessie. So yea can you come?" he asked.

"No dad, I can't go I'm always too busy to go to your house." I told him sarcastically. He laughed and muttered something about 'you and your sarcasm'.

"But yeah I would love to go," I told him seriously.

"And don't forget to tell your sisters that they should come also." He reminded me.

"Aw dad come 'on, I forget to tell them once and now everyone has to remind me to tell them" I pouted even though he couldn't see.

"Bells I know your pouting." He laughed.

By now Rose was done and we got into the car. I told my dad Alice wanted to talk to him and passed her my phone.

"Hi daddy…So I call you 'daddy' and you assume I want you to by me something, I'm hurt…well now that you mention it I did see a cute pair of Jimmy Choos." I could hear my dad laughing from the other end. "Okay dad, sure I'll tell her…okay here's Rose." Alice handed Rose the phone.

"Hey dad…I'm good…how's Veronica?...that's good…okay sure I'll stop by after the gym…yeah I signed all three of us up…okay sure, love you too, dad, bye." She hung up the phone and handed it to me. I parked the car and we got out. As we made our way inside Rose handed me and Alice our membership card. We went in and swiped them; Rose led us to the back where there was a room that said 'personal training information'. We walked in and sat in the waiting chairs.

"Hello Rose, I see you got your information." A tall blond man told Rose. I turned to look at Alice but she was practically drooling over the guy.

"Hey Jasper. Yeah I got the information; by the way these are my sisters, Isabella, and Mary Alice." She introduced us.

"Hi Jasper." We greeted him. He shook our hands and led us inside where two other men were waiting.

"Ladies, these are my friends and co-workers, Emmett McCarty Brandon and Edward Masen Cullen." He introduced us. I looked at them they were very good looking. Edward was looking at a file but seemed to sense my stare and he looked up. I swear I could get lost in his eyes. They were a deep green. He stood up and shook our hands.

"Which one of you lovely ladies is Rosalie?" he asked. Rose raised her hand.

"Okay your P.T is Emmett." Rosalie looked like she was about to burst in happiness.

"And Isabella?" I raised my hand. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me." He joked. _I don't mind, trust me!_ I followed him out of the room. He took me to another room that said 'Cullen' on the top and took out my file.

"Okay so I'm going to ask you basic questions okay?" he told me. I nodded my head and he continued.

"So do you know your height?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm, 5 feet 4 inches." I told him, I and Rose were the same height, Alice was one inch shorter.

"Weight?" he asked while jotting down what I was saying.

"Yeah that's 110" I told him. Again I and my sisters weighed the same.

"Umm. Any injuries?" he asked.

"None," I stated. He smiled and told me that we could continue. He led to another room where there were weights and machines and what not. We spent two hours with me learning how to use everything and then he said that we were done.

"Umm, Bella… I wanted to know if you would like to get a coffee with me?" he asked nervously. _YES!_

"Are you allowed to ask trainee's out?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled.

"Then it would be my honor to go and get coffee with you." I told him.

"Okay, so I'll shower quickly and meet you in the front." He said excitedly. I nodded and made my way to the showers. After my shower I texted Alice.

_Alice,_

_Just to tell you, I'm going to go _

_Out with someone! Okay so see you at home!_

_BTW you can take the car._

_Love ya._

_Bella xoxo_

After I texted Alice I went out to the front desk where I saw a blond annoying girl all over Edward.

"So Eddie, are you going to take me out or what?"She told him.

"Don't call me that, Nathaly, I'm kind of already going to take someone out and I even if I didn't I would never go out with you." Edward said. I came up behind him.

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked. Nathaly glared at me, and I glared back.

"Yeah come on Bella." He took my hand and led me outside. I turned to ask him who she was.

"She and her friends are always all over me and Jazz, and Em. They can't take a hint." He explained.

"Oh I get it." I smiled. He smiled back and led me to his car. He drove to the mall where there was a coffee shop named, 'Splendid' **(A/N: I made that up)** I smiled at him.

"You know, this is my favorite coffee shop!" I loved the coffee from here.

"Great, that means I'm doing a good job." He smiled.

"Can we get two coffees please?" Edward ordered. He man made our coffee and Edward paid.

"Thank you." I told him. I wasn't used to letting people buy things for me, nor were my sisters. My dad always told us that we shouldn't let our dates pay for everything because they might want something back. I always thought he was over reacting until it happened to my cousin.

"You're welcome, would you like to walk around or stay here?" he asked.

"Can we walk around?" I asked. He nodded and led the way outside. As we walked through the mall we got to know each other a lot more.

"Favorite color?"

"Red, you?" I answered.

"Gray." He said. He asked about my parents.

"Well my dad lives with my stepmom Veronica here in N.Y. and Renee lives in Michigan with her husband, Phil and their son, Tyler." I told him.

"Oh, so you're not close with your mom?" He asked.

"Nope, when she had us she left us. I haven't forgiven her for that. Imagine, Charlie having to raise _triplets _all by himself for eleven years. Then when he met Veronica she and her son, Jacob came to live with us and she was our motherly figure. She never cared that my dad owned three hardware stores or that he had all this money. She loves him. A lot."

"Yeah. My dad left my mom too; she remarried when I was six. Carlisle is a doctor and my mom is a stay at home mom." He said proudly. Alice called demanding to know what was taking me so long. I checked the clock and it said 7 pm.

"Uhh. Edward? You know we've been here since we finished at the gym" he nodded "and that was eight hours ago."

"Shit!" he took his phone out and told his friends that they would have to order take out.

"I'm sorry Bella." I laughed and told him it was ok. He drove me home and walked me to the porch.

"I know this wasn't really a formal date, but can I kiss you?" he asked, blushing!

"it would be my pleasure." With that he captured my lips into a sweet kiss. I moved my lips in sync with his. We broke away panting.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"Yeah…would you go out with me formally on Saturday?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you at the gym tomorrow." I kissed him once more.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye…Eddie" he laughed and I walked inside. Rose was watching T.V and Alice was in her room.

I brushed my teeth and put on some pjs and went to bed.

'Maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend.' Was my last thought as my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep with a large goofy smile on my face.


	5. He's the one?

BPOV

The next morning all three of us, Alice, Rosalie, and me, got ready for the gym in record time. I couldn't wait to see Edward again, after everything that happened last night.

Right before the 'personal trainer' doors we were stopped by the three fake blondes. They were all three wearing fake juicy couture pants and sweatshirts. One of the fake blondes imperiously spat in my face "You better STAY AWAY from Eddie. Do you understand? And you, whatever your name is," "Alice" "whatever, stay away from Jasper! While you….." "Rosalie" "STAY AWAY from Emmett." They tossed their long blonde extensions over their shoulder in perfect synchrony.

All three of us rolled our eyes, and walked into the room. And there he was, Edward, looking super cute lifting weights. When he saw us walk in he winked at me and motioned with his free hand for me to walk over to wear he was exercising. Rosalie and Alice went over to Emmett and Jasper and started talking about what they were going to do today.

When I got to where Edward was, he put down his weights and hugged me tightly. We then proceeded to talking about how we were going to exercise.

The morning went by quickly, since I was spending it with Edward. When we were done we each took our shower and met up in the lobby. He asked me if I wanted to go get lunch at the mall with him, obviously I accepted.

Surprisingly he chose one of my favorite restaurants (La Italia). "Table for 2" Edward said with a sexy Italian accent. I giggled, and then immediately turned BRIGHT red. He put his arm around me and led me to a bistro style table. We ordered two salads with chicken and bacon. The food was delicious like always.

"Bella, my birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate it with me?" He asked nonchalantly. "When is it?" I asked in the same tone. "This Saturday, we could go out for dinner and then go back to my place?" He replied, his voice sounding more and more excited. "It would be my honor to celebrate your..." "25th" "25th birthday with you!!!" Wow he was 3 years older than me.

He paid for the food while I excused myself to go "powder my nose". When I was in the bathroom I called Alice and Rosalie and told them everything. They were squealing with happiness for me. They both begged me to tell them every tiny thing that happened and will happen today.

Edward and I left the restaurant, his arm around my shoulders. It was already 4 o'clock….wow the time just kept on flying. (No wonder, cause I was with him!) He invited me over to his house so we could maybe watch a movie and get to know each other some more.

When we got to his house Emmet and Jasper were there playing rock band. We decided to join them, me on the vocals and Edward on the bass. Jasper was on the guitar and Emmett on the drums. I'd played it before with my family, but wasn't really an expert in it.

We played for about an hour, and then Emmett and Jasper said they'd give us some time 'alone'. We put in a movie, the notebook, and cuddled up on the couch with some sodas. I'd seen the movie before and therefore had more time to look at Edward. He had apparently seen the movie before too, because I could feel him looking at me.

When the kissing part came in the movie he slowly leaned over and kissed me. I happily returned it. Now we sat there cuddling, kissing, and loving every moment of it. I slowly opened my mouth, inviting his tongue in, and that's what he did. With that our kiss became deeper and deeper. I straddled his lap and took off my shirt (slowly in case he wasn't ready for it yet). He motioned that he was ready for it by smiling and throwing my shirt in the corner.

I then unbuttoned by bra and let my round boobs fall out. He took off his shirt and threw it in the corner. His chest was like it was carved out of stone, perfect, beautiful. He started unbuttoning my pants; I stood up to help him get them off.

He slipped his hand under my pink panties and started massaging my core. I groaned with pleasure hugging him harder, never wanting him to stop. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and massaged the other with his free hand. He took off his pants while I kept massaging my core, missing his touch.

He slid off his underwear and mine at almost the same time and right before I hit my climax slipped inside of me. He started out slow, but when the pleasure hit him too he started moving at an unthinkable pace. The pleasure was overwhelming and I came immediately. He fit perfectly inside me, like he was made for me.

I laid him down on the couch and rode him 'till he came too. I came for the 2nd time and then collapsed on top of him. We lay there for what seemed like hours, until my phone started buzzing. I picked it up and answered. It was Alice she was wondering where I was. I told her to stop worrying about me, and that I had called her only a while before. I hung up telling her I would be home in a few.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 11 o'clock at night! I gasped and started pulling on my pants and shirt. Edward did the same. Then we just stood there and kissed for a while before I reluctantly pulled away and told him Alice and Rosalie where worrying about me. He nodded, kissed me one more time, and then took me home.

"Tonight was wonderful Bella." He said before I got out of his car. "Yeah it was, for me too." I answered smiling sweetly. "Maybe we could meet tomorrow after out P.T. and spend time together again?" "Yeah Edward I'd love that".

He leaned over and kissed me deeply. This time it was him that pulled away. I looked at him puzzled and he just pointed to the window of my house. Rosalie and Alice where standing there grinning like morons. When they saw that we had seen them, they hurried away from the window laughing. I kissed him one more time before getting out of the car and into my house.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" I yelled. They came from the kitchen, still grinning like morons. "Well Bella, I guess you're not a virgin anymore…" They said. I was bright red and ready to yell at them again, until a question popped into my mind. "Hey how did you know that??? It just happened you know…" I asked puzzled. "Emmett and Jasper just called us and said you two were very loudly doing it in their living room. They didn't want to disturb you guys, so they just waited upstairs until they heard y'all stop." They both laughed.

I told them everything about what had happened, the lunch, the movie, the sex. I told them that I had never felt as much about anyone as I felt for Edward. "I think he might be the one! Whenever I see him my heart stops beating and I can't help smiling at him!" I told them excitedly! "Wow Bella, this is amazing." Alice said. "Jasper is a great guy, but it just hasn't sparked between us….yet." "Oh yeah, same with Emmett!" Rosalie said, her voice sounding kind of sad. "You guys just have to be patient and wait for them to make a move…maybe I could even ask Edward to talk to them…." I offered.

"Thanks Bella!! You are the best you know… and I am so happy for you." Alice said "Ditto" Rosalie added. I blushed and thanked them for always being there for me. Then I started cracking up, turning red, and screaming "MAJOR CHEESY MOMENT!" We laughed for what seemed like forever, until we finally fell asleep in the living room.


End file.
